


He's a Vampire (No I Am Not)

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Donghyuck just wants to prove something, Fluff, I'll tag the rest along the way, Kinda messed up, M/M, but ends up discovering something else, but still fell into the hole of clichés, human!donghyuck, kinda tried to be less cliche, marks really cute, not that typical vampire story, vampire!Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: Hyuck refuses to believethat Mark isn't a cliché vampire





	1. Chapter 1

Donghyuck picked his glass of water up, and raised it to his mouth. The cold edge of the glass pressed against his bottom lip and he sighed. He had been waiting for Mark to finally arrive at the restaurant. Donghyuck had been waiting for the past half an hour. Mark said that today was a special day, so he wanted to celebrate it. But Donghyuck checked his calendar, where he writes all the important dates, and saw that today was not a special day, but in fact completely normal.

And what surprised Donghyuck even more, was that Mark wanted to eat out.

"Hey!" Mark called out, slipping into the seat opposite Donghyuck and quickly fixing his tie. The glasses on his face were slightly tilted, so Donghyuck reached out and fixed them. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright." Donghyuck smiled, not wanting to make the cute guy in front of him feel to guilty about being late. "So why did you want to have dinner today?"

Mark looked up and Donghyuck and then sighed.

"Did you honestly forget?" Mark asked, looking down at his lap sadly. Donghyuck tilted his head in confusion and then leaned forwards to put his elbows on the table.

"Forget what?" Donghyuck asked.

"My birthday" Mark pouted and then looked away, the blush on his face was clearly visible. Donghyuck raised his eyebrow at Mark and then shook his head.

"Your birthday's on the 2nd of August Mark" Donghyuck stated, moving back in his chair and shaking his head once again. "Today's the 4th of August"

Mark looked up at Donghyuck and scrunched his nose up. He then put a finger to his lips and tried to shush Donghyuck.

"That's my real birthday" Mark said, putting his hands on the table. "I'm talking about my after death birthday"

What Mark meant was that when he had died in a car accident at the age of 13 and then how he came back to life a day afterwards. The way he came back was honestly quite disturbing. You would imagine doctors were still trying their best to revive his heart, but that wasn't actually the case. He was completely dead.

Donghyuck had stayed with him in the hospital all day. Then when he entered the room where they kept his dead body, Donghyuck tripped and cut his hand on side of a table. As he fell forwards, his hand brushed against the dead Mark's mouth. Nothing happened then, but when Mark was being placed into his coffin, he suddenly woke up and asked why the temperature of the room was so warm.

At first, Donghyuck was thinking about screaming zombie and running out. But he was honestly too happy to see Mark alive again, so didn't even do that. However, Mark had been called officially dead, and nothing could've saved him, so Donghyuck obviously couldn't have told people Mark was still alive.

And so, he hid Mark. He buried an empty coffin and took Mark back to his own house. Although Donghyuck was only 12, he was extremely clever.

But after a few days, Mark began to fall sick. He wasn't able to move, and kept saying he was hungry. Even after Donghyuck gave him a full course meal, he claimed to feel just as hungry as he was before. Then accidentally, Donghyuck cut his hand on a knife and some blood began to drip from his hand. When Mark saw this, as if it was instinct, he had jumped forwards and licked his hand.

Donghyuck was obviously disgusted and pulled his hand back, but after just one small slick of a few droplets of Donghyuck's blood, Mark was suddenly looking better again.

The two were extremely confused. So Donghyuck then let some more blood come out from his hand, and it was extremely painful but he would do anything for his best friend, and then gave it to Mark.

Mark drank the small amount of blood and he returned to his normal state within seconds. Donghyuck stared at Mark with shock and had to close his own wide open mouth.

"Vampire" is what Donghyuck called Mark after he saw what he had done. Ever since then, Mark made a fake ID, and went under the name Lee Minhyung. He ended up living with Donghyuck until he was 16, so he hid for those 3 years. Mark then continued with his life. But every 2 days, he would visit Donghyuck and take a bit of blood from him. Donghyuck would normally pierce the tip of his finger and pour some blood out. To make sure he had enough for Mark, he would eat loads of food that was good for blood.

Strangely enough, Donghyuck's blood was the only blood that helped Mark survive. Donghyuck had come up with a theory that since his blood entered Mark's body when they were at the hospital, perhaps a mutation occured and that's why Donghyuck's blood is the one that saves him.

Mark then decided to change his birthday to August 4th instead of 2nd, as he was basically reborn that day. Donghyuck, however, still only celebrated Mark's birthday on the 2nd. They were now both 18 and 19, yet Mark was still here trying to force Donghyuck to celebrate his birthday on the wrong date.

"Whatever, let's eat" Donghyuck said.

Honestly, he was shocked that Mark needed food. He expected vampires to not need food. He imagined them to be filled by just blood.

_("But how is someone else's blood, which most probably doesn't have any nutrients left in it anymore, supposed to give me all the energy I need," Is what Mark once said._

_"I don't know, you're the vampire, you tell me" Donghyuck replied, not knowing what else to say._

_"Again" Mark paused, turning to Donghyuck and holding his shoulders firmly. "I'm not a vampire."_

_"True" Donghyuck smirked, "you're too hot to be one")_

Donghyuck still believed that Mark was a vampire that wasn't functioning right. Mark needed food to survive as well, not only blood. He didn't get affected whatsoever by sunlight. His skin was definitely not pale. His body temperature was warm, not freezing cold and he didn't even have fangs- well he did but they were too small to see. Marks senses had slightly heightened, but his eyes sight was still terrible.

Mark told him that those were just vampire clichés, and he was sure that he wasn't even a vampire. Even if he did drink Donghyuck's blood to survive every now and then, that didn't mean that he was a vampire. Mark had met a couple of others like him. They had all died and then been brought back the very next day when their loved ones accidentally slipped their own blood into the mouths of the ones who died.

He honestly didn't want to know how that happened for others, since the way Donghyuck spilled his little bit of blood into Mark's mouth was pretty unusual. Surely it didn't happen with every single one of them.

"Order up kid" Mark said, pulling his wallet out and throwing it onto the table. "My treat."

Well, it wasn't as if Donghyuck was going to pay anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Mark's a vampire?" Jaemin asked, eyeing Marks small fangs, which were white, but were covered with blood at the moment.

Mark had visited Donghyuck's house to get his dose of blood. Donghyuck hadn't told Mark that Jaemin was over, so when Mark entered, he immediately ran over and yelled, "I need the blood!"

Jaemin, who had been laying next to Donghyuck, as the two watched a movie, which just happened to be Dracula, stared at Mark with shock as his fangs appeared.

"I'm not a vampire!" Mark whined, running a hand down his face as he licked the last bit of blood off his lips. "I just need blood."

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and then turned around to look at Mark

"Dude, it had only been a day and you already need blood" Donghyuck exclaimed. Mark's need for blood had been slowly increasing. Maybe it was because Donghyuck was slowly decreasing the amount of blood he was giving.

Although he didn't take much blood out from his body, it still affected him over time. Losing a little bit of blood every two or three days is still quite dangerous. Mark used to attempt to savour the blood, so that he could last a few more days, but he ended up finishing the blood a lot quicker.

"I'm sorry" Mark sighed and then climbed onto the sofa that Jaemin and Donghyuck were cuddling on. He wrapped his arms around Donghyuck and shifted closer to him. The heat from his body was actually warming Donghyuck up.

"I still don't get it" Jaemin said, moving his head forwards so that he could get a view of Mark. "How did Mark become a vampire?"

"He died a few years back and then got revived when I accidentally made him have my blood" Donghyuck said, acting as if it was the most normal thing to have happen.

"Wait" Jaemin sat up in his seat and then looked at Donghyuck with a hint of excitement in his eyes. "If I do that to someone who dies, would they also-"

"No." Mark said, shaking his head. They might not come to life, as a mutation might not occur in their body. "It might not work."

Jaemin huffed and then returned to the spot next to Donghyuck, pulling him closer to his side of the sofa rather than Mark's. Mark felt the movement under his arms and tugged onto Donghyuck's shirt, in attempt to hold him in place. Donghyuck sighed as he realised that the two were fighting over him and then simply sunk back into his seat, pulling the two with him.

He raised his arm up and grabbed the remote that was on his lap and then changed the channel. The movie was getting boring, so he decided to find something else to watch.

"I want to eat your pancreas?" Mark questioned, looking at the title of the movie.

"It's so sad" Donghyuck said, pouting as he remembered scenes from the movies and then quickly changing the channel so that he doesn't have to go through the movie again.

Jaemin was waiting for Donghyuck to put another movie on, but ended up sleeping on his shoulder. His hair covered his eyes and his mouth dropped slightly. Donghyuck smiled at the sight and then fixed Jaemin's head in place, so that it would stop slipping.

"By the way" Mark whispered, his warm breath brushed against Donghyuck cold ear and sent shivers down his body. "Are you sick?"

Donghyuck turned his head slightly to face Mark, but regretted it as their faces were now inches apart, but continued to speak.

"Why would I be sick?"

"You gave me a lot of blood today" Mark said, the guilty tone in his voice was clear. He felt bad that Donghyuck had to give so much blood to him. Once, when Donghyuck had given a lot of blood to Mark, he fainted and wasn't able to wake up the next day. Mark had thought that Donghyuck had died, and didn't even bother checking for his pulse, and he cried for the entire day. When Donghyuck woke up, he slapped Mark on the head for being so dramatic, but then thanked him for worrying so much.

"It's fine, don't worry" Donghyuck smiled, patting Mark's head. Even though Mark was older than Donghyuck by around 11 months, he would sometimes act like the younger one between the two. Donghyuck admits that Mark is absolutely adorable, and that's why he literally baby's him sometimes. Mark doesn't really realise that Donghyuck treats him as a baby, and accepts it. That just makes Donghyuck love Mark even more. As a brother of course.

"I'm going to sleep" Mark said, putting his hands over Donghyuck's and dropping his head onto his shoulder. Mark intervined his fingers with Donghyucks and let out a long sigh. He was clearly exhausted, as other than going to uni, he was also working at a friend's cafe. Mark needed to, since he lived alone and didn't have any support of parents. His parents had died in the car accident that he had gotten in. Ever since then, Donghyuck was his only family, his only home.

"Alright." Donghyuck said, patting Mark's head softly and allowing his fingers to tug slightly at Mark's hair. He turned his face a little to the right to be able to see Mark's and then smiled. He was already asleep, even though it had only been a few seconds. "Sleep well."

Donghyuck leaned his head towards Mark's, which lead to Jaemin feeling cold at the top of his head, where Donghyuck had his head previously. Donghyuck believed in equality, therefore he was going to warm Mark up the same way he had warmed Jaemin up. Now, if he fell asleep whilst warming Mark up and didn't lean back on Jaemin, then that's not his fault. He was asleep.

And so, Donghyuck closed his eyes and then darkness enveloped him. The heat from his right side gave him a sense of safety, and slowly, he began to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Donghyuck wrapped a plaster around his finger and then turned to Mark. He then passed him a few small tubes with his blood in it. Mark was going on a trip with some of his friends from uni. The only problem with the trip was that they were going to 4 days. This meant that Mark would be unable to get blood from Donghyuck for those few days. But, since Donghyuck was a genius, he had gotten tubes to put his blood in and store it for just about a few days before it begins to decay.

"Thank you Hyuck" Mark said, putting the tubes of blood into his bag gently, and then turning around to hug Donghyuck. He wrapped his arms around Donghyucks body and pulled him closer for a hug. Mark wasn't always this affectionate. In fact, Mark hated hugs, but recently he had been getting into hugs a lot more.

"No worries" Donghyuck replied, pulling away from the hug and then helping Mark with his bags. The two wobbled out of Donghyuck's house and then dropped the slightly heavy bags into Mark's car. "Remember, if anything happens-"

"Don't worry" Mark said, laughing as he pulled Donghyuck into another hug. If anyone was to see them without actually knowing them, they would think the two were either real brothers, or in a romantic relationship. "I'll call you don't worry."

Mark mumbled the last bit into Donghyuck's hair and then pulled away from the hug. He then slid into his car and turned the engine on. He lowered his window and said his final byes before driving down the road. Donghyuck shivered as he realised that it was really cold in the morning.

He entered his house and his eyes darted to the clock on the wall. The time was only half past 6. He didn't wake up at this time normally, but since Mark had the trip today, he woke himself early for him. Now that he had finished the job, he still had 2 hours until he had to go to school.

Donghyuck, dropped onto his bed, pulling the blanket over him with his feet and then punched the button on his alarm clock and fell asleep as soon as his head got comfortable on the pillow.

The alarm clock rung exactly and hour later and Donghyuck jumped out of his bed. He was too tired for it all, but he had to go to school and get his education.

He quickly got dressed and took a snack bar. As he walked out of his house, he looked up and saw his parents waiting outside. Donghyuck paused and then continued walking towards them.

"Mum? Dad? What're you guys doing here?" Donghyuck asked, causing his parents to turn around. They had worried expressions which then turned into bright smiles.

"Donghyuckie!" His mum cried out, running forwards and wrapping her arms around Donghyuck. "We missed you so much!"

Donghyuck had moved out of his parents' house as soon as he could. As much as he loved his family, he needed to have his own place, so that he could let Mark come over. When he lived with his parents, he always had to stay over at Mark's and tell his parents it was some friend they haven't met. He was sure that the second they were to set eyes onto him, they would know it was Mark.

"I missed you too" Donghyuck said, returning the hug and then pulling away. "But what are you guys doing here?"

"We came here because..." His dad finally spoke up, pushing his glasses up and fixing his suit. "We heard a rumour that Mark was here."

Donghyuck froze on the spot. Where did they get that information from?

"You think..." Donghyuck paused, thinking of what to say quickly. "You think Mark was here? Dad he's dead."

His dad looked at him and sighed. He then walked forwards and patted Donghyuck's head, although he was shorter than him.

"I know you might not want to believe that there's a chance that he's alive" His dad said, bringing his hand down to Donghyuck's shoulder. "But you never know, he could be alive. Maybe he didn't die that day?"

"How would he have survived 6 years without anyone's help?" Donghyuck asked, feeling his palms get sweaty. His mum flashed Donghyuck's dad a weird look, and then turned to Donghyuck.

"It's okay baby" She said holding his shoulder. "You should be getting to school now"

Donghyuck was about to protest, when she swiftly went behind him and began to push him out of his own front garden. He then waved at his parents and made his way to his school.

His parents were acting weird. Something was definitely up, and he wanted to know what it was.

When Donghyuck made it into school, he saw Jaemin waiting for him at the gate. A smile crept up his face and he quickly ran to him.

"Nana!" Donghyuck said, finally reaching him. Jaemin turned his head and then waved at him.

The two then started going into the school. As they walked together, Donghyuck explained to Jaemin what happened in the morning. He tried to be as quiet as he could, even though he knew that no one knew who Mark was.

"Maybe they know he's like" Jaemin made some weird hand gestures, and when he saw that Donghyuck didn't understand what they meant, he sighed and then said, "a vampire."

"Oh." Donghyuck's eyes widened but then he instantly shook his head. "That's not possible."

"Why not?"

"I literally hid Mark in my house for 4 years and they never knew" Donghyuck said, shaking his head, almost to make himself believe that.

"Really?" Jaemin asked. He knew Donghyuck's parents weren't the brightest, but surely they would've known that another person was living in their house.

"Yeah, they never really questioned where the food went or why there was an extra towel in my room", Donghyuck replied, remembering the days when he hid Mark. It was actually pretty easy. Maybe it was _too easy._

"Hm." Jaemin nodded and then quickly got into his seat as the teacher entered the room.

The whole day, the only thing Donghyuck could think about was his parents, and how they might know that Mark is still alive.


End file.
